


A Hopeful Hum of a Lonely Bird

by CiellaAnderson



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Second Chances, The Author liked writing angst in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: He's hoping to forget. Then again, what was once dear couldn't be forgotten, right? Hibiki Kuze will never forget him even if he wanted to.
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	A Hopeful Hum of a Lonely Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2014 exported from Wattpad. :)

Kuze Hibiki couldn't understand why he feels this overwhelming sadness whenever he looks at his phone for no other reason than seeing a text message.

It's as if he saw something different in it, a picture or a video, maybe something that literally broke his heart into millions of tiny pieces.

But he couldn't remember anything. It's like there's an indescribable gap inside his heart and the gut feeling he wouldn't be able to fill it back anymore.

There were times he kept on dazing off that Daichi had to pull him out of it, something his best friend found harder and harder to do for every succeeding day.

The weird visions isn't helping him either.

At first, they were just subtle. Subtle in the sense there was not much to see but scenarios of places he couldn't decipher. Then it progressed into something less subtle. People. People who weren't familiar to him but could feel a bond forged between them.

And then there was _that._

A man who was always bathed in light. It started soon after a week of vague people visions. He would always see a man in the bright light, smiling at him. Hibiki couldn't see the stranger's face but he could distinguish a tuft of silver hair and a black coat similar to the government uniform.

He would simply stare at the man until he wakes up and 'till then, he couldn't get his mind off of the figure. This leads to a frequent daydream that frustrates Daichi Shijima to no end.

Today was no different.

He absentmindedly stared at the sky with the endless drone of lecture all behind him. A new set of dream took place last night and it involved something he didn't expect at all.

It was a vivid scene of the same white haired man slumped in his arms. They were bathed in feathers and it was only them in that 'world'.

It's as if it was really him holding the man. The fading warmth of the body and the comforting yet sad weight of it.

Just as the man was about to say something, he woke up. He woke up in cold sweat.

Hibiki couldn't shake off the feeling that those words were important and that he should have heard it or should have forced himself to sleep a little longer.

The man is important to him, he could honestly tell, but why could he forget him if he is?

That's when he blinked and found his arms full with the man again. It's the exact same dream.

" _Hibiki..._ "

The boy subconsciously gasped at the voice. This is the first time he heard it ever since he started showing up in his dreams. This must be some sort of continuation.

"Yes?" He unconsciously replied, not really in full control of his own mind. It's as if he's there but the him speaking is a whole different person.

The man heaved a painful sigh and continued, " _I won't live long...but I'm happy it's you who-- who won._ "

"Please don't say that." He could feel himself sadly smiling but there were already tears rolling down his cheeks, fully aware that he's becoming one with this dream-him.

" _Shh..._ " The man weakly cooed at him, " _It's not something I can avoid any further, Hibiki...Please accept it._ "

A choked sob spilled, "I know, _Yamato_. I know..."

_Yamato?_ So the man's name is Yamato? Why does it sound so familiar that it hurts so much when he said it again.

" _Is this what you're going to show me before I die? You're better than that, Hibiki._ " The sarcastic tone stung but Hibiki couldn't understand the happiness bubbling up inside of him. It's as if he longed to hear this tone.

"Couldn't you spare me the sarcasm and stop being an asshole before leaving me for good...?" He attempted to sound joking but once the word 'for good' came out, the tears won't stop coming.

There was silence before Yamato broke it with a sigh that sounded as if the end is finally knocking by their feet.

"Yamato--" Hibiki started but Yamato cut him off with the obvious dip of his heavy body.

" ** _...I love you, Hibiki..._** "

He woke up.

Daichi stared at him worriedly, "You worried me there. It's good that you didn't hit your head on any edge when you fell off your seat."

Hibiki blinked, "I...fell?" Now that he looked around, he became aware that he's in the infirmary and a cold damp cloth on his forehead.

"You didn't remember? I even thought you were just fooling around. The nurse said you were running a little fever. She said it must be from sleepless nights because you were healthy and it's impossible for you to catch anything with that."

"...Maybe..." Was all he said before closing his eyes again. He wanted to know who this 'Yamato' is.

The next time he blinked, he was facing his best friend and a girl he found familiar too.

"You're crying, Kuze-kun." The girl said.

Hibiki unconsciously raised a hand to his cheek and felt the wet tracks running down. He could feel himself shocked but smiled after a few moments and said,

" _Ureshii da_."

Yet, those words were hollow. Very hollow that he couldn't even feel anything anymore.

There was a time skip and he's now standing in front of another white haired man with unusually long lashes.

"You own this world now, Hibiki-kun. It's all up to you on what to do with it." The boy said with a small smile.

Hibiki could feel himself stare. When he blinked, a lone tear escaped and fell on the ground.

"I...I want this world to forget anything that has to do with Yamato Hotsuin."

The boy's eyes widened for a brief moment, "But that would also make you forget him. Are you sure?"

Hibiki averted his gaze yet nodded albeit a bit hesitant. "I'm sure."

"Well then. You will get what you asked for." And that's the last time Hibiki saw the man named Alcor.

When he woke up, it wasn't to his own instinct but to what was revealed in that dream. A surge of memories crashed down on him and he had to keep himself from wincing violently.

He could finally remember everything. JPs, the Septentrion, the week of survival, Alcor, the reason behind his amnesia and...Yamato Hotsuin.

"I want to ask this before you forget everything." Alcor spoke as the 'world' around them started to crumble, "Is this your wish or something Yamato wished for?"

There was silence.

Hibiki spoke in a quiet whisper, one that could not be heard with the defeaning noise.

"This is my selfish wish. A world where I can just forget the pain and no knowledge of the pain that accompanied when someone you love died in your arms. It's a sacrifice but I couldn't live a single day knowing that I couldn't see Yamato anymore...I am a selfish human being."

Despite the rumbling noise, Alcor heard the lines very clearly and hid a smile.

'Maybe someday, you'll remember this 'world' once again. And when that time comes, you're ready.' Alcor thought and simply turned around to leave the 'Shining One' for now.

Hibiki ran out of the infirmary as soon as he woke up. Now that everything came back to him, he could only go to THAT place.

The place where the last of the Hotsuins lay.

It was a cliff that faced the vast ocean. On the very edge stood a tomb stone that's decorated with flowers and melted candles.

There was nothing on the surface but he knew who's underneath the ground.

Once Hibiki stood in front, he sank to his knees as if all the energy was sapped out of his body.

"I'm sorry, Yamato. I shouldn't have wished for something like this. I shouldn't have chosen to forget you. I should have..."

"Welcome back, Shining one." That voice. It's a voice he haven't heard for awhile.

He turned around to look at the man who looked no different from the last time he saw him.

Alcor.

"Al...cor?"

The Septentrion smiled at him, "Yes. It's me, Hibiki-kun. So you finally came back."

Hibiki averted his gaze, that sense of guilt pulling him full force. "It didn't make any difference, right? Even if no one can remember him, there are still things that would always remind me of him."

"Everything is just temporary. No matter how you try, you're still a human with emotions. As one would say, you can't teach a heart to forget what was dear."

There was a rueful chuckle before the tears started falling, "He's right. Humans are traitorous beings. We can't determine anything ahead of our time."

Alcor remained silent for a few moments but frankly, he couldn't come up with an answer to that. He's heard this a lot of times from Yamato but to hear it from this unique Shining One. It's as if there's no answer to it anymore.

"What do you plan to do now?" He asked instead.

For a moment, Alcor feared that Hibiki might kill himself just by sensing his aura. However, that proved to be a small move compared to what Hibiki had in mind.

" ** _I want him back._** "

That stunned the Septentrion. Although reincarnation isn't a heavy task to someone like him, the question remains in would it be better?

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?"

There was no response, just the air breezing past them as if it was a caress from the world.

"I won't make the same mistake again."

"Sou. Well then, goodbye...Shining One."

Hopefully, this won't be the last time they'll meet.

Hibiki wondered if his conversation with Alcor was just a dream. It had been weeks yet there's no sign of Yamato or anything that has to do with the Hotsuin going around.

He began to question his decision.

Maybe it was wrong of him to ask something that is near impossible. Maybe he should've accepted it and went on with life.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed someone ahead of him before they collided into each other.

"I'm so sorry!" Hibiki shot out as he grabbed for the person's fallen books.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking either." The man said to which made Hibiki pause. He raised his head only to be met with familiar lilac eyes yet devoid of malice and ambition.

"Uhm. Ah," The man stammered a bit as Hibiki absentmindedly gave the books. The lilac eyed man shyly offered his hand in a handshake. "I-I'm Yamato Hotsuin, by the way. Have we met before?"

He's been waiting for this moment. He's been waiting for this man.

He won't let this opportunity slip. He'll make things the way it should have been from the beginning.

With a smile, he took the other's hand into his own and shook it.

"I'm Hibiki Kuze. Maybe we have."

And he could finally feel the hope of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note (May 28, 2014):
> 
> I made this BEFORE watching the whole stuff so that explains the confusing plot.
> 
> Let's just say this is an alternate ending to the anime's end. What would have happened if Hibiki chose not to resurrect Yamato and if he chose to forget. 
> 
> Also, I didn't based the conversation on the original. I didn't want to ruin the excitement of watching the end so I settled for the summary and my own comprehension of their last conversation.
> 
> I wanted the original idea of Yamato being reincarnated into a baby but that wouldn't do for my ship so I settled for a nicer Yamato. Being an asshole would just ruin the mood anyway...xD
> 
> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:
> 
> Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.


End file.
